Forever Bond
by KT-fic
Summary: This is a slash with D/H (Draco M. and Harry P.) Don't like don't read. Harry, ten years old, almost beat to death by his uncle, rescues by his magic. Send him to the Malfoy house. Why? read and find out! Bad sum. I know but this is my first fic, so please be kind


Winds were blowing and howling outside. Rain batted the windows, while lighting crackled angrily. In a cupboard under the stairs of number Four Private Drive, Little Whinging Surrey, cowering in a corner was a little ten years old shaking with fright. He had ravel raven hair, bright emerald green eyes, round severely broken glasses held together by abundant of scotch tape, and a lighting bolt scars on his forehead. The small timid child was no other than Harry Potter. Locked up in his "room" for clumsily breaking one of his aunt "valuable" vases, after getting pushed right in to it by his whale of a cousin, Dudley.

There was the banging of the front door and heavy footsteps of his uncle, Vernon Dudley. The footsteps past his cupboard continued up the stairs and because his uncle is a whale like his son, each step he took bring down dust in the little cupboard. The little boy let out a whimper of fear. After holding his breath, slowly counting to 30, after hearing the door of his aunt and uncle slam shut. Then did he exhale shakily with a slice relieve. Flopping back on his bug bitten bed Harry sign tiredly and slowly, very slowly, let darkness claim him as its own.

The sun wasn't even peaking over the horizon and Harry was already up, making his bed, tidying up his cupboard, and waiting for his cupboard door to be unlock. So that he could start breakfast. Which he won't be tasting until all his endless list of chores is done and knowing his aunt, Petunia; it won't be until past dinnertime. But that was fine Harry thought he has accepted his fate a long time ago. When he was three actually. By then he was too big to live under the sink anymore and was moved into his cupboard. Then as he grew it became more and more obverse. He was pulled out of his though by the sound of his cupboard being unlock.

"Boy, get out here!" his uncle, Vermon, yelled, "hurry up and start breakfast you lazy for nothing freak!"

"Yes, uncle." Harry replied while quickly moving out of his cupboard and heading to the kitchen.

He got his stool from a corner by the fridge and sent it in front of the stove. You see Harry wasn't tall enough only his head was peaking over the stove, due to his lack of nutrition. He started heating up the pan and left to go to the fridge to get some bacon, eggs, and sausages out. Moving back to his stool he went on cooking them. He stiffens as he heard heavy footstep of his whale like cousin, Dudley.

"I hope he doesn't try to burn any of the food." Harry though worriedly. The last time he did that Harry went to bed with no food and a back full of bruises given to him by his uncle's belt.

"Morning daddy!" Dudley squeal out with too sweet of innocent.

"Morning my little man." Vermon replied with happiness and pride in his eyes.

For a minute there was pain and sad look on Harry face. For no matte how many time he though he got use to it, he was still a child that wanted his own daddy and mommy. While he was brooding his cousin quietly snuck up behind him and turn up the stove causing the bacon and eggs he was frying to burn. Harry quickly wipe his eyes and shake himself out of his self pities after hearing his cousin whine loudly

"Daddy the freak is burning my breakfast!"

Harry froze and hurried turn off the stove, while shaking with fears. He slowly turned around to face his uncle. Vermon snap his head up and stare at Harry with sadistic gilts in his eyes.

He yelled, "Boy, how many time have I told you not to waste our parches food!"

"I'm s-sor-ry uncle." Harry answer shakily.

Harry was scare, No, he was beyond scare, and he was terrified. His uncle has said before when Dudley had burnt the food and he got punishes for it that IF he ever burnt their food again that it won't just be a little beating. His beautiful green eyes widen and are full of fears. Vermon clamber over and grab Harry by his hair with a meaty fist.

"Dudley won't you be a dear boy and get me the whip." He said with such a sweet voice that even Dudley got a shill down his back.

Harry watch as his cousin scurry of to get what he has been ask to get with a bit of fear and a lot of glees. A minute later Dudley was back with a black leather whip decorating with spike. His uncles took it and turn to him with a sadistic smile he lifted the whip, knowing his fate Harry took a shaking breath brace himself for a beating that was sure to come. The whip came down, hard, knocking the breath out of Harry and sending him tumbling to the kitchen floor. Then it came again and again; by this time Harry had curled himself into a ball to numb the pain as much as possible.

"You little freak has been nothing but trouble to my family! You are getting what you deserve!" He yelled while continued bring down the whips harder with each blow.

By now Harry was bleeding and near unconsciousness because of some of his wound being split open along with new one being inflicted into him.

Not getting the little freak to scream in pain like he wanted to, Vermon, drop the whip and started kicking and punching Harry.

As the assault continued inside Harry, his power begin to stir as his body scream of danger being inflicting to it. Finally it burst forward, sending Vermon across the room and Harry getting the feeling of his inside being suck out of him. He land with a crash, starling the three blond shape one residing on an arm chair and the other two on a couch.

"Where I'm my?" Was Harry first thought when he felt the marble stone floor hit his already broken arms. The last things he registers before blacking out was two gray eyes, fill with shock, terror, worries, and two strong arms wrapping itself around him.

Harry begins to stir, darkness fade slowly from his vision. Allowing the world to come into full view. Looking up at the white ceiling, "wait, white!" Scream his though. Shooting up from whatever he was laying on and groan as pain shoot out to every corner of his body. Ignoring the pain in his body, Harry slowly took in his surrounding as best as his blurry eyes sight will allow him. He was sitting a queen size bed, cover by a large silky blanket. By the bed was a nightstand with his broken glasses on it. Reaching over he grab it and put it on. Harry let a sign escape his lips, because even with his glasses on it was so crack you can't see anything. However he knew that the room he was in was big and very pretty. Judging by all the flashy gold color and lots of furniture in the room. Just then the door open and a head of blond peek through the door.

"Oh, good your awake." Exclaim the blond boy as he came to a stop by Harry bed.

"W-wh-ho a-are you? W-whe-ere a-am I?" Harry ask timidly backing away.

"I'm Draco and you're in Malfoy Manor." Draco reply proudly, looking at Harry in interest.

"Oh-" was all Harry could get out before the door once again opening interrupted him.

Another blond head peek in, but this one was longer and it was a woman this time.

"Draco how is he dear?" Ask the women as she closed the door behind her.

"He seem fine mother, but I think uncle Sev should have a look at him again and make sure." Reply Draco.

"Very well, I will inform your father and have him contact Seveus after I leave here." The the women reply, " How are you feeling dear?" She turns and asks Harry.

Harry just stare at the women eyes wide in surprise. Since no one has ever ask about his well being! It took a minute or two for Harry to reply.

"Hurt." he said faintly.

"Where!" Draco exclaim worriedly as the women open her mouth to ask.

He rush up on to the bed and was next to Harry in second. Hand running up and down checking for any cut that wasn't healed.

"Now, now dragon give him some room, I'm sure he will be fine as soon Sev check him over." Said the women.

"But mother," Draco reason.

Harry was frozen with shock when Draco rush over and check on him. Snapping out of his stupor, he curl into Draco, because the blood boy made him feel safe and warm. Draco in turn wrap an arm protectively around him, still looking for any cut out of the corner of his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, from Draco arms.

Draco pipe up, "This is my mother, uh-" he left the sentence hanging look down at the boy n his arms

"Ha-harry" Harry replied looking up at Draco.

Draco smile and repeated his sentence, "This is my mother, Harry."

"Hello, uh, um, h-how did I get here?" Harry ask again this time looking toward Draco's mother.

"Well, that isn't important now, what Important is you getting the rest you needed. We can talk about how you got here later, because honestly I have no clue myself." Draco's mother reply with a gentle smile.

"Um, thank you, mam." Harry thank her.

"Your very welcome dear, now rest, your be all better when your awake." She said, "come Draco we shall let him have a rest before Sev gets here." and close the door behind her.

Three hour later, Harry woke up a the sound of a door being open, again. He look up and saw a man with straight shoulder length black hair and black bottomless eyes. He was about to panic when the stranger step into the room, but stop when he saw Draco mother walking in right behind the man. Though he was still vary of the man.

"Hello again Harry dear, this is Severus, and he is going to check and make sure you are alright. Then we can all head down to dinner together, then continued celebrating Draco birthday and you can meet all of his friends!" She said happily.

Harry stay silent as the man, Severus, take out a sting and mutter something under his breath and the stick glowed. His eyes widen in awe and he couldn't help but ask, "what did you do to make that stick glow?"

"It's a wand not a stick." Severus reply not even taking his eyes from examining Harry.

"Oh, what that?" Harry ask again.

Severus look up at the child and then back to Draco mother with a weird face. Thou, Draco mother also had a surprise face as well, but it return to a gentle smile a minute later.

"Harry dear, who are your parent?" Draco mother ask.

"I don't know, uncle said they die in a car crash." Harry answer sadly.

"Ok, do you know your last name dear?" Draco mother ask again more gently this time.

"Uh, I think its Po-uh- Potter!" Harry exclaim," that what my uncle call me when I'm a bad boy."

Both adult froze, Harry stare up at them, waiting for them to say something to him. When either of them react after a minute, Harry began to get scare, did he do something wrong, or per half they just realize what a freak he was and didn't want to be near him. His eye began to tear up and a little whimper escapes his lips.

Draco's mother snap out of her daze when she heard his whimper. Looking down at him and saw he was crying. She hurried over and scopes him up in her arm and started hushing him.

"Shhh, it ok, it ok, what wrong dear?" she asks worriedly.

"Hic, hic, you-you, hic, don't want me, " Harry wailed, " be-because I'm a freak!"

As he finish his explanation the house began to shook. Vase crash to the floor, the picture falling of the wall, and the round allegiance mirror across the room crack. As wailed on Harry, the door burst open and in step a tall version of Draco.

"What going on here Cissy?" he ask a bit of worried in his voice.

By then Harry was reduce to nothing but a pile of tears. Crying so loud he could have scare the grim away. Just then Draco rush in with a worried look on his face, after hearing the wailed and the magic that shook his house.

"What wrong Harry?" Draco ask walking up to stand his mother and reaching up to cup Harry face, whipping away any tears that dare to escape his eyes.

"I don't want to go back to them!" Harry answers Draco.

" Go back to who?" Draco asks again, thou, this time one of his hand lower itself down to Harry back and rub soothingly.

"Them, my uncle, aunt, and cousin," Harry reply, " they're mean, they hit me, sometime won't give me food, and blame me for everything Dudley do wrong! And I don't want to go back."

All of the people in the room were shock beyond their believe. Draco's mother was now cradling Harry in her arm protectively, not showing a sign of letting him go any time soon. Draco was right next to his mother still trying to soothe Harry. Even thou he barely knew Harry; He has this urge to protect the small boy.

"Please don't send me back to them," Harry pleaded with them wide eyes dripping tears.

"Of course not! You're not going back there ever again! You will be staying right here with us" Draco's mother shouted before anyone could open his or her mouth to answer.

"Re-really?" Harry ask hopefully.

No one could denied what Draco's mother had stated and Harry hopefully look. All nodded, causing Harry to hug Draco mother tightly, and she gave him one back.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you mam!" He contentedly repeated his thanks.

"No need for all that mam and lady stuff, call me Narissa or Cissy dear." Draco's mother told Harry as she hugs him.

No one notice that Draco had gone quiet and began to glow.

"Godric.." Draco said faintly, eyes hide behinds his bang. His body glow with silver light.

Harry turn around to face Draco, but stop and begun to glow as well thou he was surrounded by green light. The adult gasp and watch as they reach out to each other. Silver and green light laces and blends together. Narissa let Harry go as her son arms came and hook itself around Harry waist.

"Salazar..." Harry whisper in return.

**Okay, I'm ending it here. **

**This is my first fanfic and long story ever! I also hope it make sense, since English isn't my first language. Something might not make sense. **

**But thanks for reading anyway.**

**Please review ~ (don't be too harsh on me please) thank you **


End file.
